Winds of Change
by FW Viper
Summary: Dryad? Draco looks to gain control of the golden boy why Harry trys to understand. (Slash H/D)


****

"Winds of Change"

By: Forloyn Winter

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then plot!

Warning: (Read Profile for rules of thumb!) Slash is bound to rare its ugly head! Draco although deserves much better is madly in love with Harry Potter, Why? Because in this fiction I am god and I say so!

****

Chapter 1: _The Tree_

Harry Potter was cold, hungry, confused, and miserable. It was half past midnight and Harry Potter found himself deep in the forbidden forest completely nude, yes that's right nude. To make matters worse it was in the middle of Christmas brake thus the reason he was so damn cold! Well that and the lack of anything that might be called clothing. He had missed dinner, lunch, and breakfast that day dew to a feeling that ran deep. He was confused because of that feeling. It had driven him deep into the forest oddly enough the creatures of the forest stayed clear of him.

When he got to the point in the forest that felt right, a clearing by a babbling brook, he striped of all his clothing because wearing them here just felt, wrong. So here he stood in the middle of the forbidden forest alone, cold, hungry, confused, and just all around miserable, but it felt right. For the first time since he got back to Hogwarts for his 5th year he felt right. As if it was meant to be like this. This was so confusing? Why could he not have a quite life like Ron?

Harry sat down among the leaves and snow with a humph.

******

"Yes father." Draco said looking onto the flames of the Slytherin common room fireplace where my father's head could currently be seen.

"The attack is planed for tonight I want you out of the school go to the forest and wait till sun rise. It should be over by then. Tell no one!"

"I am to come back to the school after sun up." Draco paused a second. "Father why am I not to tell anyone?"

"The Dark Lord trusts no one he dose not know I am even telling you but I can't have you hurt in the attack your mother would never forgive me." Draco knew his mother has nothing to do with it but she was a convent excuse for his father to cover up any weakness he might be showing.

"I will go now then." Draco turned to leave the common room.

"Draco," Draco paused and turned around. "Deep into the forest."

"Yes father." And with that Lucius Malfoy's head vanished from site as Draco gathered his things and took flight, literally on his broom, into the forbidden forest.

******

Harry was toying with his magic, oddly enough without a wand, and again if just felt right. He was making a tree grow a small oak well it was small now he mused that it would be rather large in about 10 years. He would pore his energy into it and it would grow faster right before his very eyes. It was about his height when his energy was beginning to fade and he curled up next to the tree he was making and fell asleep.

****

*******

Draco was stalking through the forest trying not to disturb anything or get anything's attention, after all it IS a full moon and he knew for a fact there was more then one werewolf in these woods. The attack must be pretty bad if his father thought him safer in the forest then actually in the school.

Draco came to a halt he had been walking through the forest now for about fifteen to twenty minutes and he was getting rather tired but that is not what halted his progress. What stopped the young Slytherin were the Griffyndor robes that lay discarded at the entrants to a clearing where Draco could hear a babbling brook. He walked up to the robe to see a pare of shoes ahead of them and then a shirt then muggle pants then what looked like boxers, Draco's eyes keep following the trial of clothing although he feet seemed to be glued to the ground where he stood. Finally his eyes found the owner of the clothing curled into a ball next to a oak tree half covered in snow, the odd thing being he did not look cold in the lest, and here Draco was freezing his ass off. _'Damn Griffyndor!' _was Draco's first thought followed quickly by _'I should really stop staring at him now.' _And that was followed by _'god he looks good!'_

Draco took a few steps into the clearing and then cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. That did not seem to work for Harry just lied there unmoving.

"Potter!" Draco intoned his voice raised a little.

****

******

"Malfoy," Harry said after scrambling to stand up. Harry just stood there watching Malfoy as he slowly got redder and redder.

"Well are you going to put something on?" Malfoy asked after blatantly staring at Harry's manhood. He could not help it he tried to keep his eyes level with Harrys but his gaze keep falling back to Harry's rather large manhood.

Finally Harry looked down to see what Malfoy was staring at and realized he still had not clothes on and scrambled to put on his robe that laid just on the other side of Malfoy. As Harry passed Malfoy, Malfoy turned to watch Harry and a soft sigh got caught in his throat as he watched Harry pass eyes glued on his ass. "Would you stop staring Malfoy." Harry asked with out even turning to face the other boy.

"What are you doing out there Potter?"

"I could ask you the same Malfoy." Malfoy did not retort to that he just walked over to the tree Harry had made and was looking at it as if he knew something. Malfoy observed that the closer he got to the tree the more panicked Harry seemed to get. He slowly reached out a hand to touch the bark but his hand never got there for Harry was in front of him before he could blink. "Leave it alone Malfoy." His voice dangerous and low.

"Why do you care Potter?" Then Malfoy noticed something that was odd Harry was no longer wearing his glasses. Malfoy's hand quickly before Harry could stop it reached up and ripped a leaf off the tree the moment he did Harry screamed like it was a strand of hair pulled from his head. Draco narrowed his eyes as a whisper excepted his lips "Dryad." _'But he can't be'_ Draco's mind complained _'all Dryads are female, half maybe or less maybe a little more but not full.' _With that understanding a slow smirk appeared on Draco's face. "How long?"

Harry was holding his head where if felt as if someone had pulled a tuff of his hair out as he stared at the leaf in Malfoy's hand when he herd Malfoy ask the question. "What?"

"How long has the tree been here?" Malfoy asked looking deep into Harry's eyes it made a chill go down Harry's spine.

"Just tonight." Malfoy's grin was bordering on predatorily and Harry did not like it one bit.


End file.
